


Past Life

by Kashy



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: No real beginning, Out of Character, Remembering their past life, at least I think so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku, Sanzo, Gojio and Hakkai remember their Past Life ; although... No. Remember isn't the right word. They can watch it... Ach, just read it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> This is my first Saiyuki fic and yeah.. I'm a bit nervous. First of all : there could be grammatical Mistakes because first I'm German and secondly, I'm writing with my Handy and.. Yeah.
> 
> It could be that in the Story tjey sometimes seem out of Character, because I don't think I can write them very good.
> 
> And at last : It don't really has a beginning, hehe... I didn't know how I should write this, so I just began with the beginning ^^ 
> 
> maybe I'll post how they came to watch their past life at the end. Maybe.

" Your Hair... It's so shiny ! Just like the Sun ! " the Boy with the long Hair said. And then he touched it and - whupps - He had pulled some strings out of Konzen's Hair. Of a now very angry Konzen. " hey you little... Why did you do that ?!? " And - he hit the Head of the Boy. " This is going to be hilarious - he is now your Responsibility. Maybe you'll learn something from him " the Mercifull godess chuckled, while watching her Nephew, Konzen, with a delighted expression. " what ?!? You aren't serious, are you ?!? " Konzen now shouted at his aunt.

Gojio barely could hold in his Laughter, after they had watched the display of the scene. " Hair like the Sun " he teased an angry looking Sanzo. " Shut up or I'll shoot you ! " Sanzo muttered, not sure what to think of the display.

" I think it was adorable " Hakkai chimed in, with his sentence luring out the barely contained laughter of Gojio. 

" I think it was boring " Goku said, wanting to come to the conclusion what he had done. 

There were Men, all seemingly searching for someone. " General Kenren ? Where are you ! " one said and the others did just the same.

A bit in the distant sat Kenren on a Tree, drinking from a Mug of Rise wine. " you snake away from the bankett to drink by yourself ? " A voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts. As he looked down he could see his Friend Tenpou standing there. " Yeah, so ? " he replied, not really caring what they thought of him. 

" They are searching all over the Place for you. " " Give me a break. The last thing I want to do is to Suck up with them " Tenpou smiled up at him, while saying " Granted, I won't disagree with you on that point, but you should show a little respect for your elders. Remind you : they are Guards, General Kenren. "

Kenren looked at Tenpou, a smug Smile on his Face " speaking of which, shouldn't you make an appearance for them ? " " Oh, thank you. I've got better things to do. " For a Moment Kenren just looked baffled at him. Then he lifted his arm to take a sip of his Risewine.

" That so ? Aggreed. But I tell you : a Glass of good Rise wine is just heavenly. " " Kenren ?" he looked expectantly at Tenpou. " yeah ? "

" I guess you really have no clue at all, what it is to be Honestly bored to death. " " What do you mean by that ? " Kenren asked, Curiousness slipping from his Voice.

" I know someone like that. Someone, who can't precious Flowers or the Precious of Womans. " " No wonder he's bored " Kenren muttered, taking another sip.

" Hakkai ! It seems like you always have been this profound. " Gojio said wit a Grin, clapping Hakkai on the back. " yes. I guess you could say that " Hakkai replied with a Smile of his own.

" Who were they talking about ? " Goku asked, honestly having No clue at all. " Dont you fucking dare " Sanzo all but hissed, shooting a Glance in the direction of Gojio who held his Hands up in surrender. " Öhm.. " Goku said, not sure what to think.

A Door opened, and storming out was a furious Konzen. " Mercifull my ass ! She's stuffing all her problems on me ! Where the Hell did that little Brat went now ?! "

Some Guards watched as a Distressed Konzen stepped off, and one even dared to ask " is something giving you disdain, my Lord ? " 

" That little Brat! He made Origami of all my documents ! GO LOOK FOR YOURSELF " 

" Jup ! That is definetly you Sanzo !" Goku said, while grinning at him. " shut up, stupid Monkey. " 

And there wascGoku, hiding behind a Wall. He began to wander off, all the while thinking ' I guess I miss my Home. They don't Understand it. The Sky is blue and the Fields are green. And the People are nicr there too. Not like here, Lifeless. Everyoe, except Konzen ! He's like the Sun " 

without knowing it, Goku eventually stepped into a Tempel, seeing before him a Buddha stature. " Hey ! What are you doing here ? Answer me. Tell me boy, who are you "

' Who am I ? " Goku thought to himself, looking at his Hands as if they held the Answer. Suddenly shouts from Outside reached them and the other Boy grabbed Goku by his wrist and pulled him behind the Stature, while muttering " Crap " 

They could hear how the door was pushed open and someone, probably a Guard, stepped inside. The Guard stood there for a Moment, before going outside again, oblivious of the Boys behind the Stature.

After a Moment " You have gotten into trouble too. What did you do ? " the other Boy chuckled and then said " wasn't that big of a Deal. The Chief imprisoner is always so stuck up. And, as he was sleeping, I drew something on him " 

And suddenly, Goku laughed, Loud. " That's cool. " " Really think so ? " Goku laughed harder and said " oh.. I want to see his Face after he discovered the drawings ! " and the other Boy exclaimed "ah, I should've taken a picture of it ! 

I think you are alright, kid. I'm Nataku ! Who are you ? " 

Again looked Goku at his hands and said " I guess, I don't have a Name yet. They didn't give me one "

" so, THAT'S where you've been hiding ! Let me tell you, the Imprisinor isn't so happy with you right now. " A Guard was standing over Nataku.

Nataku sighed, knowing he had to go. " I'm coming. " " Nataku ! Can we play again sometime ? " Goku asked, Hope shining in his Eyes. " Yeah ! That'd be awesome ! "

Sanzo looked at A Laughing Goku. So he didn't have a Name yet. But a Friend, as it appeared. Without really knowing why, Sanzo already dreaded the end of their past.


	2. The second Memory ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> So.. I think the Chapter could be longer.. But I'm lazy ^^

Goku kneeled on Konzens bed, who also sat on his bed, ready to sleep.

" so, you made a Friend " Konzen said, hiding his Curiousness good while he almost sounded bored. " yeah ! He's kind of Bossy, but I like him " Goku replied, excitement clearly in his Voice.

" Maybe you can stay out of trouble " Konzen sugessted, although he doubted the words the moment they left his Lips. 

" I'll try " Goku said, his Voice full of Conviction. Though it was clear that it wouldn't be long till the next problem came.

They sat ther in Silence, a Wonder in itself because, seriously, Goku wasn't really the definition of a quiet Child.

After a Moment when Konzen had studied Goku's expression he finally asked " What is it ? "

Goku, though hesistant, answered " Could you give me a Name ? " " what brought this up ? "

" Next time I see him I want to tell him my Name. Don't you understand ? I don't wanna be some Nobody. That's why ! " Goku exclaimed, a serious and at the same time hopeful expression on his Face.

But all Konzen did was turning to the left side, to finally fall asleep.

Goku called Konzen's name a few times, before, to Konzen's relief, finally shutting up. 

But then - a thrown Pillow hit Konzen and BOY, NOW the boy was in trouble ! 

" Damn you ! Do you wanna Die ? " Konzen shouted furiously, ready to murder the Boy.

But Goku didn't answer, didn't even looked in Konzens face. He had his Back turned, Head lowered.

Silence. After a Moment "Goku" Goku lifted his head. " your Name is Goku. It sure is enough that even a Monkey like you can remember it "

Konzen already lied on his bed again, but he still saw the smile which slowly spread over Goku's Face.

" Goku. I like that ! " and, despite himself Konzen smiled a little. But then " what does it mean ? "

And the Smile disapeared. 

" will you stop pestering me ?!? " 

" Tell me ! What does it mean ? "

Gojio laughed and said " and? what does it mean ? " Sanzo shot a Glare in his direction.

There was a Flowerfield. Homura stood on it, seemingly lost in thoughts.

Then, behind him, a Voice said " Hey, is it ok if I pick some Flowers ? " hearing the innocent Question, Homura turned his head and saw a boy standing there.

He nodded while saying " yeah, sure, go on. "

" thanks " was the quick reply. And then Homura watched the Boy picking Flowers. His look fell on the Boys hands. ' Chains' Homura thought ' He must be a Criminal. But perhaps he's just like me. ' The Boy lifted his Head and looked Homura in the eyes.

" My Name is Goku. What about you ? " Goku's voice was full of Pride. But, instead of giving an answer, Homura just turned and walked away.

" as it seems, has you met Homura before. " Hakkai mused, Eyes still on the scene before him. 

" yeah " Goku said.

They were in Konzens study.Konzen sat at his desk, while Tenpou was standing near by. 

They clearly were in a Conversation as Goku practically stormed ito the room, Flowers in his hand.

" Hey Konzen - oh, sorry " Goku said, looking sort of sheepish.

" It's alright " was Tenpous reply " come in "

Goku " My Name is Goku. What about you ? "

Tenpou, with a smile on his face, answered " My Name is Tenpou. But since Konzen and I are such old Friends, you can call me Tenpi. "

Goku saif, happiness in his Voice " That's Funny "  
Konzen turned to Tenpou " what's that Tenpi crap ? Since when started the field marshall of the Army taking a liking to little spoiled Brats ? " 

Tenpou's answer, relaxed like always was " I just think I have never seen you this lifely and charming. "

A Butterfly flew into the room. Goku, full if Awe, touched it tenderly.

" Goku. One Nature of Life. " Tenpou mused.

While Goku still watched the butterfly, Talked Konzen and Tenpou.

Tenpou, ready to leave, was stopped by Konzen saiying " Tenpou. I believe a Field Marshall outranks a General. Why would you condence with his attitude ? "

Tenpou turned his head, smiled and said " I like it "

Gojio looked over to Hakkai and said " aw. You like my attitude." Hakkai chuckled.

" I don't know why, but I think I don't really like our past. And I'm Hungry ! " " you are always Hungry, stupid Monkey " " Don't call me Monkey Cockroach ! "


End file.
